Brilho da Lua Batalhas do Torneio das Trevas
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Chegou o momento de mais um Torneio pela Unificação dos Reinos. Desta vez, Yusuke e cia. deverão enfrentar novos e poderosos youkais. Inu x Yu Yu com toque alternativo, completo.
1. Prólogo

(As personagens de Inuyasha e Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem. Apenas Hannah é de minha invenção.)

"... - falas da personagem

( ... ) - notas da autora

" ... " - pensamentos da personagem

000 - mudança de cenário ou tempo

_" ... " - lembranças_

_**Brilho da Lua**_

_**Prólogo**_

A luz prateada da Lua era refletida nas águas límpidas e calmas do lago. Um ser oculto nas sombras de uma grande árvore observava serenamente este espetáculo de luz. O silêncio era quase total, exceto pelo rumorejar do vento e as sacudidelas dos galhos daquela árvore milenar.

A pessoa mantinha as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore, o joelho direito levemente arqueado, mantendo o pé também encostado no tronco, e os braços cruzados sob o fino tecido branco de sua elegante roupa. Seus olhos cor de âmbar deixavam transparecer uma frieza inigualável, mas permitiam perceber que aquele youkai estava submerso em pensamentos obscuros. Uma mecha de seus cabelos prateados movia-se ao sabor da brisa noturna, assim como as mangas de seu quimono.

"Por que...? - perguntou a si mesmo em um sussurro, acrescentando - Por que o senhor fez isso, pai? Eu não... - mas suas palavras foram rudemente interrompidas quando o youkai sentiu uma presença estranha no local. Imediatamente semicerrou seus olhos e ergueu a face a fim de melhor observar a habitação que havia a sua frente.

Tratava-se de um castelo feudal de três andares, que erguia-se cintilante contra as trevas da noite.

O youkai afastou-se da árvore a qual estivera escorado e, a passos rápidos, atravessou o lago através de uma bonita ponte de pedra. Chegando a frente do castelo, parou, atento a qualquer ruído.

Não demorou a ouvir algo de novo, devido a sua audição supersensível. Sim, vinha do último andar do castelo. E não se tratava de seu meio-irmão. Este provavelmente dormia a sono solto nos braços de sua jovem mãe, no quarto da humana.

O youkai rapidamente encaminhou-se para l�, subindo lances de escadas e atravessando corredores de chão muito limpo. Um cheiro desprezível irritava seu faro sensível. Ele parou, então, a frente de uma porta. Pelas frestas saía uma intensa luz. O youkai abriu a porta corrediça de chofre a tempo de ver um vulto afastar-se um ou dois passos de um altar. A escuridão voltou a reinar.

"Youko Kurama. - o youkai murmurou o nome do intruso.

O vulto virou-se em direção do recém-chegado, revelando seus olhos também cor de âmbar e seus cabelos prateados.

"Sesshoumaru. - retrucou o youkai com orelhas de raposa, pouco surpreso.

"Afaste-se da Tessaiga. - Sesshoumaru ordenou, impassível.

"Por que eu não consegui tocá-la? - Youko perguntou, mais para si mesmo, curioso, não obedecendo a ordem.

"Afaste-se da Tessaiga. - Sesshoumaru repetiu, não respondendo a pergunta.

O silêncio durou alguns instantes, nos quais Sesshoumaru e Youko Kurama encaravam-se com olhares frios e com muita tensão no ar.

Por fim, ao mesmo tempo em que o youkai raposa puxava um fio de seus cabelos e o transformava em um chicote de espinhos, a mão direita de Sesshoumaru brilhava envôlta em luz sobrenatural.

"Já ordenei para afastar-se destes Caninos! - a luz que emanava da mão de Sesshoumaru também transformou-se em um comprido chicote enquanto o youkai cachorro avançava para enfrentar Kurama.

Mas um outro som interrompeu ambos os ataques. Uma voz feminina, seguida de passos rápidos.

Da porta que Sesshoumaru deixara aberta, adentrou cerca de uma dezena de youkais vestidos de azul-marinho e, depois, uma mulher segurando um embrulho de panos nos braços.

"O que está acontecendo? - perguntou ela, espantada com o intruso.

Youko Kurama voltou sua atenção para Sesshoumaru e guardou seu chicote de espinhos.

"Acho que teremos que nos enfrentar em uma outra ocasião, senhor Sesshoumaru. - disse ele, inclinando a cabeça como a pedir desculpas.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Apenas observou o youkai raposa aproximar-se da janela de costas, virar-se e passar por ela habilmente.

"Este era o ladrão Youko Kurama, não era? - um dos guardas perguntou à outro, em voz baixa.

A mulher aproximou-se lentamente de Sesshoumaru e perguntou-lhe, preocupada:

"Está ferido?

Sesshoumaru novamente não respondeu, aproximando-se das espadas sobre o altar. Eram três, todas dentro de bainhas lindamente decoradas.

"Fico contente por Tessaiga, Tenseiga e Soounga não terem sido levadas. - disse a mulher num murmúrio, baixando os belos olhos castanhos para o embrulho de panos em seus braços. Tratava-se de um bebê com fofas orelhinhas brancas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, que dormia pesadamente apesar do barulho que há pouco tivera ao seu redor.

"Volte a seu quarto, Izayoi. - ordenou Sesshoumaru, afastando-se rumo à porta - Não há mais perigo.

"Obrigada por se preocupar, Sesshoumaru. - Izayoi agradeceu, sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru afastou-se sem mais palavras.

0000000

Souunga é a espada ao redor da qual gira o enredo do terceiro filme de Inuyasha.

(Saudações, queridos leitores...

Sei que este prólogo foi simples, mas logo logo tem mais aventura... O que acharam deste primeiro capítulo? Por favor, deixem seus comentários...

Bjs.

Hilda.)


	2. I

(As personagens de Inuyasha e Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem. Apenas Hannah é de minha invenção.)

"... - falas da personagem

( ... ) - notas da autora

" ... " - pensamentos da personagem

000 - mudança de cenário ou tempo

_" ... " - lembranças ou ênfase de algumas palavras_

**Capítulo I**

"Sssenhor Sssessssshoumaruuuu! - um pequeno youkai de pele rugosa e olhos esbugalhados corria o máximo que suas pequenas pernas permitiam, até parar derrapando a frente de uma porta corrediça. Abriu-a rapidamente ao mesmo tempo que quase derrubava seu Bastão de Duas Cabeças.

"Jaken, faça menos barulho. - Sesshoumaru ordenou sem levantar o olhar, sentado sobre uma fofa almofada de cetim a frente de uma mesa baixa, analisando alguns pergaminhos. Vestia um quimono masculino branco e azul-claro e trazia seu cabelo preso em um alto rabo-de-cavalo - O que houve? - acrescentou, impaciente.

"Ahn... Me perdoe, ssenhor Ssssessshoumaru... - Jaken gaguejou - Massss trago notíciasss importantesss...

"Diga logo. - Sesshoumaru apanhou uma bonita pena e mergulhou-a no interior de um vidrinho de tinta.

"Ouvi falar sssobre um evento que sssserá realizzzado em breve, em Gandara... É o Torneio da Unificaççção dosss Reinosss de Yomi, Mukuro e Raizzzen...

"Estou ciente. - interrompeu Sesshoumaru, lendo os pergaminhos e, às vezes, escrevendo algo neles.

"Um Torneio? - outra voz perguntou e um curioso Inuyasha, que estava passando por perto, aproximou-se.

"Ssssim, sssenhor Inuyassssha... - Jaken respondeu, virando-se parcialmente para melhor observá-lo.

"Explique isso pra mim. - Inuyasha falou à Jaken, sentando-se a frente dele como um cachorrinho curioso com algum brinquedo novo. Suas orelhas moviam-se para cá e para l� demonstrando sua curiosidade.

"É que trêsss anosss atrásss o herdeiro do reino de Raizzen sugeriu à Yomi e Mukuro que fosse realizzzado um Torneio para unir essstesss trêss reinos num sssó, que ssseria governado pelo venccccedor dosss combatesss por trêss anoss... O prazzzo esstá sse esssgotando, então já marcaram a data do próxxximo Torneio da Unificaççção doss Reinoss, que sserá realizzzado em Gandara...

"Hm... - murmurou Inuyasha, levantando-se - Torneio da Unificação dos Reinos? Interessante... Como posso me inscrever?

"Inuyasha, você não tem a mínima chance. - Sesshoumaru ergueu o olhar para seu meio-irmão, desdenhoso, segurando a pena de escrever no ar.

"O sssenhor Sssesssshoumaru tem razão, ssenhor Inuyasssha... - Jaken argumentou - Lá essstarão pressssentes youkaisss muito poderosssosss... Elesss não terão piedade...

"Não quero piedade de ninguém. - retrucou Inuyasha, irritando-se - Quero participar do Torneio e ninguém vai me impedir.

"Jaken. - Sesshoumaru chamou a atenção do youkai e este logo entendeu o recado.

"Sssim, ssenhor. Venha comigo, sssenhor Inuyasssha... - pediu o pequeno ser, afastando-se.

"Não vai participar, Sesshoumaru? - Inuyasha perguntou.

"Não ssseja bobo, ssenhor Inuyasha... - Jaken respondeu por seu mestre - Não vê que o ssenhor Sssessshoumaru tem maisss o que fazzzer à particccipar de competiççções idiotass?

Tão logo Inuyasha, resmungando baixinho, acompanhou Jaken, Sesshoumaru tratou de esquecer destes acontecimentos para voltar sua atenção aos tais pergaminhos que estivera lendo.

0000000

O dia do Torneio finalmente chegou...

Os participantes aglomeravam-se na arena, esperando o momento do sorteio geral.

Yusuke, vestido de branco, olhava ao redor, procurando alguém conhecido no meio de tantos youkais.

"Yusuke! - alguém chamou-o.

"Fala aí, garoto! - Yusuke caminhou até Kurama, que lhe acenava discretamente - Há quanto tempo. Eu soube que você foi estudar no exterior.

"Pois é. - respondeu Shuichi Minamino, sorrindo - Mas eu consegui uma folga para participar do Torneio.

"Cadê o Hiei?

Ainda não o encontrei. Nem mesmo sei se ele vai participar...

"Serÿ Conhecendo o Hiei, acho que ele vem sim...

"Estou aqui. - respondeu Hiei, passando por youkais até chegar a frente de Yusuke.

"Ah, garoto! - Yusuke deu um tapinha nas costas de Hiei, que virou a cara - Como é que cê tÿ Cadê a Mukuro?

"Ela não vai participar.

"O que? - Yusuke e Kurama perguntaram em uníssono.

"Isso mesmo que ouviram. Ela decidiu apenas assistir as lutas.

"Por falar nisso, souberam dos youkais que vão participar dessa vez? - Kurama perguntou-lhes.

"Tô sabendo de nada não. - respondeu Yusuke - O Yomi e o Shura devem estar por aqui, né, mas quanto ao resto... Sei lá... - acrescentou, olhando ao redor - Onde será que o Tihiú e a turma se meteram, hein?

"Atenção, por favor! - pediu Koto, falando ao microfone - O sorteio entre os lutadores já vai começar. Por favor, senhores, queiram fazer fila para o sorteio!

"Hm, vai ser igual o Torneio passado? Por sorteio? - Yusuke perguntou-se, caminhando em direção de uma torta fila que começava a formar-se. Hiei encarou-o de forma a dizer "que patético". Kurama conteve o riso.

Instantes depois, Yusuke, de repente, começou a rir sozinho, chamando a atenção de seus amigos.

"O que houve? - Kurama perguntou em voz baixa.

"Olha só isso... Hahaha... - Yusuke apontou para um pequeno youkai a sua frente, que segurava um bastão de duas cabeças e parecia um pouco desnorteado no meio de tanta gente - Esse nanico não pode querer participar, né? Fala sério! Hahaha...!

O pequeno youkai resmungava baixinho qualquer coisa como "por que tenho que fazzzer issssso? Sssenhor Inuyasssha, o sssenhor é muito folgado..."

"Eu acho que ele só está aqui para inscrever alguém no Torneio... - comentou Kurama, pouco interessado, desviando a atenção de Jaken para os outros youkais na fila.

0000000

Finalmente o sorteio terminou e a apresentadora do evento anunciou:

"Bem-vindos ao Torneio da Unificação dos Reinos, senhoras e senhores! Queiram desculpar a demora. Já tenho aqui em minhas mãos a lista e distribuição dos participantes! Serão 5724 competidores, divididos em 108 blocos com 53 pessoas cada. Apenas um participante de cada bloco prosseguirá para a próxima fase... E a distribuição ficou da seguinte maneira: O participante número 0001, Yusuke Urameshi, o idealizador deste Torneio, vai para o bloco 10... - Koto começou a falar o nome de todos os participantes inscritos - ... O participante número 0008, Yomi, vai para o bloco 111... Seu filho, Shura, vai para o bloco 16... ... ...O participante número 0025, Kurama, vai para o bloco 01... ... ... O participante número 0666, Naraku, vai para o bloco 25... ... - depois de alguns minutos, Koto sorriu brevemente ao ver que a lista de nomes já estava terminando - ... ... E por último, o participante número 5724, Sesshoumaru, vai para o bloco 04.

"Ela disse Sesshoumaru? - um dos youkais perto de Yusuke perguntou ao youkai ao lado dele, surpreso.

"Acho que disse... - respondeu o outro, dando de ombros.

"Quem é esse tal de Sesshoumaru? - Yusuke perguntou-se, ouvindo o burburinho causado por aquele nome.

"Ele é um youkai muito poderoso e importante. - respondeu Hokushin, aproximando-se.

"Hokushin, há quanto tempo, rapaz! - Yusuke cumprimentou o amigo. Acrescentou pouco depois - Nunca ouvi falar dele... É mesmo assim tão importante?

"Sim, Yusuke. Sesshoumaru é filho de Inu no Taisho, falecido Senhor das Terras do Oeste, ambos grandes rivais do senhor Raizen.

"Para se ter uma idéia - acrescentou Kurama - o reino de Sesshoumaru é quase cinco vezes maior que o de seu pai Raizen, Yusuke.

"Parece conhece-lo, Kurama. - comentou Hiei, astuto.

Kurama apenas baixou um pouco a face, pensativo, mergulhando num profundo silêncio.

0000000

(Saudações, queridos leitores...

Antes de mais nada, tenho um pequeno esclarecimento: Esta Fic é um U.A. Isto é, não há Rin, Inuyasha não conheceu Kikyou, Kagome, Sango nem nada assim... Ele não conhecia o Naraku nem o Kouga, etc... É como se os youkais do anime Inuyasha simplesmente sempre vivessem no mundo dos youkais de Yu Yu Hakusho... Como se eles (Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshoumaru e cia.) vivessem no mesmo mundo de Youko Kurama, Yomi, Raizen e cia., sem contato com humanos... (Apesar de a Izayoi ter aparecido no prólogo... Faz de conta que algo permitiu que ela vivesse no mundo dos youkais, ao lado do poderoso Inu no Taisho)...

Em resumo, esqueçam grande parte da estória do anime... Só vou utilizar a história particular de cada um e suas personalidades... Exemplos: Inuyasha ter a Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru ter a Tenseiga e a Tokijin, etc... É isso. Qualquer dúvida, estou às ordens.

Segue-se minhas respostas aos reviews antigos dos leitores:

_Chibiusa-chan Minamino_: Obrigada pelo aviso à respeito das interrogações, mas creio que seja problema com o site, pois eu sempre tento colocar a pontuação certinho... E sim, apesar de não querer aceitar, Sesshoumaru defendeu Izayoi (porque esta minha fic é uma espécie de universo alternativo)... Obrigada pelos elogios e continue acompanhando minha estória, hein? Afinal, este primeiro foi apenas o prólogo... Bjs.

_Layla Hamilton_: Que bom que está acompanhando e gostando da Fic. Se gostou do tema, espere só para ver que vem muita ação por aí logo logo... Obrigada pelo recadinho e até a próxima.

_Juliane.chan_: Muito obrigada pelas palavras de apoio! Fico contente que esteja gostando desta estória feita por mim com tanto carinho especialmente para vocês! Ah, e aguarde que, logo logo, "o bicho vai pegar"! Bjs e até a próxima.

_Minako Amamiya_: Hm... Realmente não sei o motivo de você não ter conseguido mandar reviews facilmente... Bem, mas que bom que gostou do tema da fic! Como eu disse anteriormente, a coisa vai esquentar logo... Espere só para ver! E, sim, os protagonistas desta Fic são Sesshoumaru e Youko Kurama, meus adorados e fofos youkais de cabelos prateados... baixa a voz em um tom de confidência Logo eles vão estar cara a cara de novo... Obrigada pelo recadinho e até a próxima.

Agradeço também àqueles que leram minhas estórias e que não puderam deixar reviews... Obrigada à todos! E continuem acompanhando esta fic, hein?

Bjs. Hilda.)


	3. II

**Capítulo II**

E as eliminatórias do Torneio começaram, com 108 batalhas ao mesmo tempo...

. Mas o que é isso, gente? - Koto tentava narrar os acontecimentos mais importantes das lutas simultâneas, sentada ao lado do velho Yoda, que servia de comentarista - Os participantes do bloco 04 abandonaram a batalha, portanto Sesshoumaru é o vencedor deste bloco!... O que acha disso, Sr. Yoda?

. Bem, acredito que neste bloco quatro só haviam fracassados. - Yoda respondeu calmamente - Portanto, ao verem-se frente a frente com uma figura tão importante quanto Sua Alteza, o príncipe Sesshoumaru, ficaram com medo de perderam suas vidas inúteis e preferiram abandonar o combate.

. Ah, tá... - disse Koto, sem graça e pensando: - "Mas que puxa-saco..." Ahn... Muito obrigada, Sr. Yoda... E, bem, onde eu estava? - murmurou - Ah, sim... E... - olhou para o telão - Gente, olha só isso! Que grande quantidade de luz é essa? Nossa! Os participantes foram derrubados de uma só vez! E o vencedor do bloco 32 é o participante Inuyasha!...

. Deixe-me apenas ressaltar uma informação aos caros espectadores... - Yoda interrompeu a locutora - Sobre o participante Inuyasha do bloco 32... Talvez alguns não saibam, mas Inuyasha é o irmão mais novo...

. Meio-irmão... - Koto corrigiu-o em um sussurro.

. Que seja... Continuando, Inuyasha é o meio-irmão do senhor Sesshoumaru.

. Muito obrigada por nos lembrar disso, Sr. Yoda... - Koto respondeu e logo prosseguiu com seu trabalho. Alguns minutos depois, apenas dois blocos ainda não tinham vencedor definido - Os participantes Shura e Hiten ainda estão se enfrentando no bloco 16 e no bloco 01 a situação é muito parecida!

. Aquela garota está dando um bocado de trabalho para os youkais, hein? - Yusuke comentou, observando a grande tela onde eram exibidas as lutas - E o Kurama vai ter que lutar com ela...

. Pois é. - foi a breve resposta de Hiei.

No bloco 16, o youkai relâmpago Hiten atacava o filho de Yomi (três anos mais velho, é claro) com sua "Espada Relâmpago" e este respondia com feixes de luz cortantes.

. Mas que menino difícil de cair... - comentou o youkai de cabelos negros presos em uma trança, recuperando sua arma após uma tentativa fracassada de cortar Shura.

Shura riu, atacando Hiten. Mas este também não se deixava ser atingido.

. Você vai cair agora! - falou Hiten e o dia escureceu mais ainda, com nuvens carregadas - _Espada Relâmpago_! - alguns raios azulados abandonaram a arma e, juntando-se em uma grande esfera, foram em direção de Shura, atingindo-o em cheio e arremessando-o longe por terra.

No entanto, Shura conseguiu pôr-se de pé, ainda que um pouco cambaleante, e deu um sorriso esnobe.

. Qual é a graça? - Hiten questionou-o, irritando-se.

. É que eu vou te derrotar agora. - Shura aproximou as mãos uma da outra e as mesmas brilharam fortemente. Em seguida, várias esferas de energia foram criadas ao seu redor e foram lançadas contra Hiten.

O youkai relâmpago tentou esquivar-se, mas com algumas não obteve sucesso.

. Como pôde aumentar o nível de poder tão rapidamente? - perguntou Hiten, levantando-se outra vez - Era um fracote até há pouco.

. Deixei que pensasse que sou um fracote - Shura respondeu, novamente preparando-se para atacar - para descobrir o nível de poder que você tem. Pensei que seria um adversário à altura, mas acho que me enganei.

. Como é! - Hiten irritou-se, chamando o poder de sua Espada Relâmpago.

Os golpes chocaram-se no ar, mas Hiten levou a pior e caiu de cara no chão, bastante ferido pelos ataques que Shura lançara e dos quais não conseguira esquivar-se novamente.

Shura sorriu e estufou o peito, orgulhoso.

Enquanto isso, no bloco 01...

Mais um youkai foi ao chão, derrotado por Kurama. Na arena restavam de pé apenas dois lutadores. De um lado, o ruivo manipulador de plantas; do outro, uma bela moça de longos e ondulados cabelos negros com duas mechas soltas emoldurando seu rosto, olhos azuis e delicado quimono lilás.

. Sua habilidade com plantas é muito interessante. - disse a moça. Seus cabelos esvoaçaram com uma brisa que soprou no local - Bem, deixe que me apresente. Meu nome é Hannah.

Kurama nada respondeu, observando atentamente qualquer movimento por parte da garota. Logo um brilho sobrenatural envolveu a youkai e das costas dela surgiu um par de grandes asas marrons e vermelhas de mariposa. A mulher elevou-se no ar e assim ficou flutuando a pouco mais de um metro do chão.

O ruivo, armado com um chicote de espinhos, observava calmamente a youkai avançar contra ele, voando desarmada. Quando a ponta do chicote lançado por Kurama estava prestes a atingir a youkai, ela esquivou-se habilmente para o lado e, utilizando-se de sua grande velocidade, surgiu ao lado do youkai raposa. As mãos da youkai mariposa brilhavam. Kurama conseguiu pressentir o ataque a tempo e revidou rapidamente com seu chicote. Mas quando a arma tocou nas mãos da youkai, dissolveu-se instantaneamente.

. Ácido...! - murmurou Kurama, observando a youkai prosseguir com o ataque.

No último instante antes de atingir Kurama, a moça foi obrigada a afastar-se para não ser atingida por alguns ramos verdes pontiagudos que brotaram do solo.

Hannah avançou contra Kurama mais uma vez, esquivando-se dos ataques dos ramos mortais. No momento em que Shuichi saltou para trás a fim de escapar dos golpes ácidos das mãos da moça, uma espessa cortina de fumaça envolveu todo o local em redor.

Assim, Kurama foi obrigado a afastar-se dali, mas percebeu que corria perigo ao fazer isso. Algumas esferas de luz branca vinham de várias direções contra ele. Infelizmente para o youkai raposa, uma delas conseguiu atingi-lo no peito.

. Mas o que é isso...? - Kurama perguntou-se, surpreso - Eu não consigo mover meu corpo!

. É isso mesmo. - respondeu Hannah, pousando suavemente no chão - Você se tornou minha presa agora.

A esfera branca estava entrando no corpo de Kurama aos poucos. Hannah abriu a boca e dela saiu grande quantidade de fios de seda, que acabaram por enrolar-se em Kurama até formar um enorme casulo impenetrável.

No interior do invólucro, Kurama sentia seu corpo pesar. Quando, por fim, caiu na inconsciência, foi assaltado por sonhos opressores.

_Shuichi viu-se frente a frente com Yomi num bambual. Mas não estavam sozinhos. Eram assistidos à distância por alguns antigos integrantes do grupo de ladrões do qual Youko Kurama fora o líder._

_Entre Kurama e Yomi começou a surgir um vulto feminino. Shuichi espantou-se ao reconhecê-lo. Era sua mãe._

_Yomi sorriu com escárnio e, a passos lentos, aproximou-se de Shiori Minamino._

_- Não... - murmurou Kurama, adivinhando o que aconteceria em seguida - Não! - repetiu, assustado, tentando se libertar da força invisível que impedia seus movimentos._

_- Não adianta, Kurama. - disse Yomi, tocando nas costas de Shiori - Sua mãe não tem salvação..._

_Uma pequena quantidade de energia brilhante formou-se na palma da mão direita de Yomi, que disparou-a contra Shiori, arremessando-a contra Shuichi._

_Kurama, de repente conseguindo se mover, segurou o corpo inerte de sua mãe._

_- Você é o culpado disso, Kurama. - Yomi prosseguiu - Você é o culpado disso, Kurama. - a voz de Yomi tornou-se um pouco mais firme - Você é o culpado disso, Kurama. Você é o culpado disso, Kurama. Você... - a frase foi repetida várias vezes. Kurama fechou os olhos com força e tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, tentando em vão parar de escutar as acusações - Você é o culpado disso, Kurama!_

. Nããããaaaooooooooo!

Hannah deu um passo para trás ao escutar Kurama. Alguns feixes de luz escapavam do casulo até que este foi totalmente destruído por uma enorme árvore. Sobre um de seus galhos estava Kurama, observando Hannah com semblante anormalmente sério.

Hannah baixou um pouco a face, escondendo os olhos nas sombras de seu cabelo. Um dos galhos da grande árvore avançou contra ela, que nem ao menos tentou esquivar-se, sendo lançada violentamente para trás até cair no chão de costas. Em seguida, foi erguida no ar por cinco ou seis ramos mais finos, que enrolaram-se em seu corpo, prendendo seus braços, pernas e asas.

Hannah suspirou e falou:

. Eu me rendo. Não tenho mais chances de derrotá-lo, Youko Kurama.

Assim que pronunciou estas palavras, fechou os olhos e novamente baixou a cabeça, caindo em profundo silêncio. Provavelmente perdera a consciência. Os ramos libertaram-na, mas antes que a moça fosse ao chão, Kurama amparou-a, tomando-a nos braços.

. E Kurama é o vencedor do bloco 01! - Koto anunciou para os espectadores do estádio.

0000000

(Saudações, queridos leitores... Agradeço muitíssimo o apoio que vocês vêm me dando, enviando-me reviews. Muito obrigada!

Antes de mais nada, tenho um pequeno esclarecimento: Esta Fic é um U.A. Isto é, não há Rin, Inuyasha não conheceu Kikyou, Kagome, Sango nem nada assim... Ele não conhecia o Naraku nem o Kouga, etc... É como se os youkais do anime Inuyasha simplesmente sempre vivessem no mundo dos youkais de Yu Yu Hakusho... Como se eles (Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshoumaru e cia.) vivessem no mesmo mundo de Youko Kurama, Yomi, Raizen e cia., sem contato com humanos... (Apesar de a Izayoi ter aparecido no prólogo... Faz de conta que algo permitiu que ela vivesse no mundo dos youkais, ao lado do poderoso Inu no Taisho... ')...

Em resumo, esqueçam grande parte da estória do anime... ' Só vou utilizar a história particular de cada um e suas personalidades... Exemplos: Inuyasha ter a Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru ter a Tenseiga e a Toukijin, etc... É isso. Qualquer dúvida, estou às ordens.

Bem, vamos então às respostas:

_Minako Amamiya_: Obrigada pelo novo recadinho. Fico muito contente em saber que está gostando tanto assim de minha Fic. Pode deixar que o próximo capítulo sairá caprichado! Bjs.

_Miiro Kino_: Obrigada pelo recadinho. E esclarecendo sua dúvida: Sim, o reino de Sesshoumaru é, originalmente, no mundo dos Humanos... Mas nesta Fic o Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e demais youkais habitam o mesmo mundo que Yomi e cia. Portanto, somente nesta Fic, o reino de Sesshoumaru é no mundo dos youkais. Eu também acelerei o tempo deles, fazendo-os habitarem a mesma época que Yusuke... Ficou mais claro agora? Espero que sim. E qualquer coisa, pode perguntar, certinho? Até a próxima.

_Juliane.chan_: Como eu disse lá em cima, esta Fic é um U.A. ' Não querendo ser estraga-prazeres, mas nenhum personagem humano de Inuyasha aparecerá nesta Fic. Só os youkais, que lutarão no Torneio... (Por isso vou fazer o Inuyasha mais fraquinho, tá? afastando-se do computador por precaução Hehe... Ele pouco treinou, aqui só sabe manejar a Ferida do Vento e quebrar barreiras...) Bom, a luta de Kurama neste capítulo foi bem pequena, mas adianto-lhe que logo logo ele enfrentará um terrível adversário e a luta será mais extensa. Continue acompanhando esta Fic e obrigada pelo review. Até a próxima.


	4. III

**Capítulo III**

Inuyasha, recém vencedor da última batalha contra o enorme youkai morcego Taiobokumaru, vinha entrando no estádio, guardando a Tessaiga, quando esbarrou em um outro youkai, que estava de costas.

. Tenha mais cuidado, _meio-youkai_. - o youkai lobo mandou.

Inuyasha irritou-se e respondeu:

. Você que estava no meu caminho, lobo idiota.

. Como é! Sabe com quem está falando!

. Sei! Com o lobo mais fedido do mundo! Hahaha...!

. Que ousadia a sua. Vai morrer por isso, meio-youkai!

Os dois lançavam faíscas dos olhos quando Inuyasha sentiu um olhar firme sobre si. Virando-se, viu-se frente a frente com seu irmão.

. Foi ele quem começou! - falou Inuyasha, apontando para Kouga como uma criança pondo sua culpa em outro.

. Fico surpreso de ainda vê-lo vivo, Inuyasha. - falou Sesshoumaru, com um resquício de zombaria em sua voz.

. Hahaha...! - Kouga riu de Inuyasha - Nem seu próprio irmãozinho confia em você, cara-de-cachorro... Hahaha... Meio-youkais como vocês... - mas parou de falar ao receber um olhar particularmente frio por parte de Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha ficou sério de repente e chamou seu irmão que já se afastava.

. O que foi? - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

. Esta espada é nova, não é? - perguntou Inuyasha, apontando a Tokijin presa à cintura do youkai cachorro - Eu nunca a vi antes. Além disso, você não tinha dito que não ia participar do Torneio? Por que está com a Tenseiga? Você detesta esta espada.

. Chega de perguntas. - foi a resposta de Sesshoumaru, antes de prosseguir seu caminho.

000

Kouga e Touya ficaram frente a frente na arena de combate.

_. Começar_!

. Acho que... - falou Kouga, encarando seu oponente - podemos começar lutando a sério... Não estou a fim de perder meu tempo.

Touya acenou positivamente, elevando um pouco os braços nas laterais do corpo. Um ar gelado envolveu o local da batalha.

Kouga, de repente, saltou para trás. Após parar de pé no chão, sorriu:

. Isto não vai funcionar comigo.

O lugar de onde Kouga saíra estava coberto por uma espessa camada de gelo. O youkai lobo ficou sério e preparou-se para atacar. Saltou novamente, desta vez bem alto, e foi em direção de seu oponente, na intenção de atingi-lo com um poderoso chute.

Touya esquivou-se para o lado e em seu braço esquerdo criou-se uma espada de gelo. Os dois lutadores trocaram vários golpes no ar, sem muito efeito para nenhum dos competidores.

. Ambos os participante são muito habilidosos. Acho que esta luta vai ser muito interessante! - Koto narrava.

. Touya, acaba com ele! - Jyn torcia pelo amigo, eufórico, assistindo a luta de longe, no estádio principal.

. Quem será que vai vencer essa parada, hein? - Yusuke perguntou a Kurama, ao seu lado.

. Não sei. Os dois parecem se equiparar. - respondeu Shuichi.

Toda a arena estava congelada pelo poder de Touya. Mas seu alvo ainda não. Kouga, correndo tão velozmente que formava um tornado atrás de si, percorria o local, desviando de todas as farpas de gelo com as quais Touya o atacava.

De repente, o redemoinho de vento mudou de direção, vindo contra o youkai do gelo. Touya conseguiu pular para o lado, mas Kouga, mais rápido, atingiu-o com um chute nas costas, jogando-o de cara no chão. Antes que pudesse se levantar, Touya viu-se obrigado a rolar para o lado, ou ser atingido em cheio por Kouga, que vinha em sua direção pelo céu.

. Chega de brincadeiras. - disse Kouga, afastando-se da cratera que sua aterrissagem formara - Agora eu vou acabar com você!

. Tente. - Touya respondeu calmamente, levantando-se.

Após mais alguns golpes, Kouga saiu com alguns arranhões no rosto e o braço direito parcialmente congelado e Touya caído no chão.

. ... Vou começar a contagem! - Koto anunciou - Um...!

No entanto, antes que a juíza chegasse ao cinco, Touya estava novamente de pé.

. Você é um mal perdedor. - disse Kouga, pondo-se em posição de ataque.

. Não serei eu a sair derrotado. - respondeu Touya.

Infelizmente para Touya, depois de ser derrubado mais duas vezes e conseguir derrubar Kouga uma vez, a contagem da juíza chegou a dez sem que ele conseguisse se levantar.

. E Kouga é o vencedor! - Koto anunciou.

. Que coisa... - disse Tihiú - Não vai ser dessa vez que ele vai enfrentar o Yusuke... - suspirou.

. Pois é... - respondeu Suzuki.

De volta ao estádio, Kouga encontrou Inuyasha e, passando ao lado dele de braços cruzados, falou, triunfante:

. Saiba que eu quero ser o youkai a te vencer, cara-de-cachorro. Nem pense em perder antes disso.

. É claro que não, lobo fedido! - respondeu Inuyasha, pousando a mão no cabo da Tessaiga.

0000000

(Saudações, queridos leitores...

Este capítulo foi curtinho, com apenas uma luta, mas no próximo... Haverá uma das batalhas mais emocionantes deste Torneio...

Bem, bem... Então vamos às respostas (tenham paciência que todos serão respondidos):

_Chibiusa-chan Minamino (1):_ Pois é... Não sei o que está acontecendo com este site, mas tudo bem, né? A gente se entende mesmo sem a pontuação... ' fugindo da minha professora de Português Hehe... _(2)_ Imagine que eu iria deixar o Kurama perder logo de cara... Não, não... Ele tem uma luta muito interessante pela frente ainda... Obrigada por estar acompanhando esta Fic e até a próxima.

_Beatriz Takehito_: Olá! Que bom que está gostando da Fic e do tema! Continue acompanhando minha estória e deixando suas opiniões em minhas Fics... Bjs e até a próxima.

_Juliane-chan_: Por isso mesmo preferi deixar de lado as personagens humanas de Inuyasha e Yu Yu Hakusho nesta Fic... correndo das fãs dos dito cujo Que bom que está gostando e, como mencionado acima, colocarei "temas" para as batalhas daqui para frente. E, sim, o Kouga vai aparecer! Mas... vestindo uma armadura de proteção e afastando-se do computador Sua participação será pequena... fazendo carinha de gato de botas de Shrek 2 para que não matem a autora Bjs e até a próxima.

_Inu­maníaca_: Fico muito contente que esteja acompanhando e gostando desta minha Fic! Bem, bem... pensativa A Kagura de fato participará deste Torneio, mas infelizmente não fará par com o Sesshoumaru... fugindo da fã Ele está mais preocupado com o Torneio, entende? ' levanta uma bandeirinha branca Mas calma... Tem uma mocinha/youkai de olho no Kurama já... Vamos ver no que isso vai dar, né? Hehe... Continuando deixando suas opiniões e sugestões que todas elas são muito importantes para mim... Obrigada pelo recadinho e até a próxima.


	5. IV

**Capítulo IV**

_- E agora os dois participantes queiram subir na arena, por favor, para darmos início à batalha. – a apresentadora falava, empolgada._

_Shuichi Minamino esperava pacientemente por seu oponente, que ainda não chegara na arena._

_Percebeu, então, um vulto aproximar-se do local vindo do céu. Parecia um dragão de duas cabeças. De seus dois pares de patas saía algo semelhante a fogo, provavelmente o que o permitia mover-se pelo céu._

_Mas o adversário de Kurama não era aquele youkai. Aquele youkai era simplesmente o meio de transporte de um outro, muito mais poderoso..._

_Já bem próximo à arena, Sesshoumaru soltou as rédeas de "Aruru" e mandou-o embora. Pousando elegantemente no local da batalha, ergueu o gélido olhar para observar pela primeira vez seu adversário._

_A luta teve início. No entanto, não houve o mínimo movimento por parte dos dois youkais. Eles apenas se encaravam em silêncio fúnebre._

_- Ei, lutem logo! - os youkais que assistiam do estádio gritavam, impacientes - O que estão esperando?_

_- E a tensão é grande! O público presente pede que eles lutem, mas nem Kurama, nem Sesshoumaru, se mexem... - Koto narrava._

_- Inútil. - Sesshoumaru proferiu em voz baixa, sem emoção, após o que pareceu uma rápida análise de seu adversário._

_- Do que está falando? - Kurama questionou-o._

_- Este combate é inútil. - Sesshoumaru respondeu e acrescentou em tom de desprezo - Com esta sua forma _humana_, não poderá sequer tocar em mim, _Youko_ Kurama._

_- Talvez esteja enganado. - Kurama elevou seu braço direito e puxou um fio de seu cabelo, que transformou-se instantaneamente em um chicote de espinhos. Sesshoumaru permaneceu impassível. O ruivinho atacou, atirando habilmente seu chicote na vertical contra Sesshoumaru - _Rose Whip

_Sesshoumaru esquivou-se apenas pulando para trás. Ao endireitar-se, o youkai de olhos âmbar ergueu sua mão direita, envolta em estranha luz. No rastro dos movimentos de Sesshoumaru restava esta energia cortante similar a um chicote._

_Ambos os competidores executaram uma "dança" mortal com suas respectivas armas, girando em torno de si próprios, para, em seguida, arremessá-las contra o adversário._

_- Que duelo emocionante! Qual das duas armas levará vantagem? - Koto falava, empolgada._

_Com um estalido, os chicotes chocaram-se no ar. Mas o chicote de espinhos dividiu-se em duas partes a partir do local atingido e boa parte dele desintegrou-se antes de tocar no chão da arena. Kurama, surpreso, soltou o que restava da arma._

_- Kurama agora está desarmado! - Koto nem piscava, tamanha sua atenção para com a luta - Como será que ele vai se defender agora?_

_Sesshoumaru, novamente utilizando-se de sua "energia-chicote" e girando em torno de si para aumentar o raio de abrangência, lançou-a contra Kurama. Shuichi tentou evitar o golpe, executando saltos mortais e rodopios, mas, ainda assim, recebeu um corte superficial na face direita e um mais profundo nas costas. Assim ferido, quando retornou ao chão, caiu de joelhos, arfando._

_- Este combate já tem um vencedor. - Sesshoumaru falou, arrogante._

_- Você... Por que você está participando deste Torneio? – Kurama perguntou, levantando-se meio cambaleante._

_Sesshoumaru não respondeu, dirigindo um olhar gélido à seu adversário._

_Um vento mais forte perpassou os lutadores. Uma fumaça esbranquiçada envolveu o jovem humano._

_Os fios ruivos de cabelo de Kurama elevaram-se e tornaram-se prateados. Suas orelhas humanas deram lugar a um par de orelhas de raposa no topo de sua cabeça e suas roupas tornaram-se brancas, além de lhe ter surgido uma cauda prateada._

_- Gente, olha isso! - Koto falou quando a fumaça dissipou-se - Kurama se transformou! Agora Youko Kurama vai lutar! Acho que esta luta vai ficar muito emocionante!_

_- - - - - - -_

_Inuyasha, que assistia a batalha à distância, encarou o novo Kurama com ar de desdém. As youkais ao redor suspiravam romanticamente. Kouga, que estava ao lado de Inuyasha, riu com gosto:_

_- Veja só, cara-de-cachorro! Apesar das orelhas serem parecidas, a raposa faz mais sucesso que você! Hahaha...!_

_- Cala a boca, lobo fedido! - respondeu ele, bravo._

_- Do que você me chamou, cara-de-cachorro! - retrucou Kouga, ofendido._

_- Você que é o excluído aqui, Kouga! Só você não tem cabelo prateado...! E as garotas adoram essa cor de cabelo! Hehehe...!_

_- Mas você não tem o charme de uma cauda, cara de cachorro! Gr...!_

_- Você não tem os olhos amarelos, lobo fedido! Mais um ponto pra mim! Gr...!_

_- - - - - - -_

_Voltando à batalha... (')_

_- Ora, muito bem. - Sesshoumaru pareceu ligeiramente satisfeito - Finalmente vai lutar a sério._

_Youko Kurama saltou para cima, novamente armando-se com um chicote de espinhos. Ao voltar em direção à arena, atirou a ponta de seu chicote contra Sesshoumaru várias vezes, mas o príncipe youkai esquivou-se de todos os ataques sem dificuldades._

_Ou, pelo menos, Sesshoumaru pensou que fora assim. Apenas depois de destruir o chicote de Kurama com suas garras venenosas o youkai se deu conta de que abrira-se uma rachadura no peitoral de sua armadura._

_Sem exprimir a mínima surpresa em sua feição, Sesshoumaru observava Kurama._

_- Este é seu limite? - perguntou, presunçoso._

_- Não. Ainda tenho alguns truques. - respondeu Youko, sorrindo e mostrando-lhe uma semente em sua mão, que atirou no solo a frente de Sesshoumaru - Esta é a Mimosa do Mundo das Trevas. Ela persegue o adversário até matá-lo._

_A planta aumentou de tamanho rapidamente e criou "tentáculos" munidos de dentes. Sesshoumaru pousou sua mão sobre o cabo de uma das espadas que trazia à sua cintura. Uma das "cabeças" da planta seguiu este pequeno movimento e avançou alguns centímetros à frente._

_Sesshoumaru sacou sua espada e esperou que a planta o atacasse. Antes que os dentes o atingissem, o youkai cortou uma das "cabeças" da planta._

_Entretanto, os outros ramos continuaram seus ataques e, como eram muitos, Sesshoumaru decidiu-se por guardar sua arma e acabar com sua adversária de outra maneira._

_Uma das "cabeças" aproximou-se velozmente e, abrindo sua enorme boca dentada, abocanhou todo o corpo de Sesshoumaru._

_- E Sesshoumaru foi atingido! - disse Koto - Será que ele vai perder a luta? Afinal, não é fácil escapar dos ataques do lendário ladrão do Mundo das Trevas._

_Youko Kurama, prevendo o que iria acontecer, deu um passo para trás. Uma pequena explosão se seguiu e voaram pedaços da planta para todo lado. No local onde ela estivera, Sesshoumaru estava parado, tendo fumaça esverdeada saindo de uma de suas mãos._

_- Garras venenosas... - murmurou o youkai raposa, surpreso._

_- Gente, olha isso! - Koto exclamou - Sesshoumaru conseguiu se livrar da planta como se ela não fosse nada!_

_Sesshoumaru retirou um pedaço visguento da planta que caíra em seu ombro esquerdo e semicerrou o olhar ao fitar Youko._

_Youko pôs-se a correr em direção de Sesshoumaru, deixando suas garras à mostra. O youkai cachorro, por sua vez, esquivou-se facilmente de todos os golpes corporais do youkai raposa, sem que este conseguisse ao menos tocá-lo._

_Koto:_

_- Kurama Youko não vai desistir facilmente, não! Mas parece que ele não vai conseguir fazer muita coisa contra seu poderoso adversário..._

_Num certo momento Kurama errou de atingir Sesshoumaru com um soco no peito e, não tendo tempo de desviar, foi atingido em cheio em seu rosto pelo punho do youkai cachorro. Com a força do golpe, foi empurrado para trás, perdendo o equilíbrio e levantando poeira ao ser arrastado, de costas, pelo chão._

_Levantando-se, percebeu que Sesshoumaru vinha correndo em sua direção. Rapidamente fez crescerem várias plantas no caminho de Sesshoumaru, impedindo-o de atacar Kurama diretamente. As plantas eram tantas que formavam sólidas barreiras verdes._

_- O que ele está pretendendo com isso? - Sesshoumaru perguntou-se, desviando dos ataques de alguns espinhos afiados, e observando as paredes ao seu redor - Um labirinto?..._

_Sim, Kurama tinha feito um grande labirinto e Sesshoumaru estava bem no meio dele. Para dificultar o progresso do adversário, no lugar das plantas cortadas pela espada ou pelas garras venenosas de Sesshoumaru, outras cresciam rapidamente._

_- Isto não vai me deter. - Sesshoumaru afirmou, apontando sua espada para a parede pouco a sua frente. Da arma saíram alguns raios arroxeados, que eliminaram os ramos e folhas do local._

_Mas novamente elas voltaram a crescer, impedindo a passagem. Sesshoumaru outra vez apontou a Toukijin contra elas e desta vez, utilizando-se de uma maior potência no ataque, conseguiu abrir um grande buraco na parede e passou voando por ele antes que voltasse a se fechar. O youkai cachorro repetiu o ataque mais duas vezes até ver-se frente a frente com Youko Kurama outra vez._

_Ao vê-lo, Sesshoumaru entendeu o motivo do truque de Kurama. Além dele estar mais descansado, estava rodeado por plantas dos mais variados tipos e tamanhos e outras tantas ainda cresciam pelo local._

_- Não conseguirá me impedir de matá-lo. - falou Sesshoumaru calmamente, semicerrando o olhar._

_- - - - - - -_

_- Matá-lo! - repetiu Yusuke, assistindo a luta do estádio principal._

_- Não é sempre que, ao perdermos, o adversário poupará nossas vidas. - falou Hiei, próximo de Yusuke - Principalmente tratando-se de Sesshoumaru._

_- O que tá querendo dizer?_

_- Youko Kurama e Sesshoumaru parecem se conhecer. Acho que algo aconteceu no passado e esta batalha é como um acerto de contas._

_Yusuke ficou em silêncio, preocupado com o futuro do amigo._

_- - - - - - -_

_- Não será assim tão fácil, posso garantir. - Youko respondeu à Sesshoumaru, tendo uma planta dentada aproximado-se dele como um cão obediente esperando a ordem do dono para atacar._

_- É mesmo? - retrucou Sesshoumaru e logo desapareceu no ar._

_Youko Kurama arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Sesshoumaru era muito veloz. De onde ele iria atacar? O youkai raposa ficou atento a qualquer ruído, passeando o olhar pelo local._

_Uma de suas plantas deu o alarme ao virar o caule e tentar atingir algo no ar. Errou e pagou por isso, sendo podada pelas garras venenosas de Sesshoumaru._

_Percebendo que seria sua última cartada se errasse, Youko Kurama rapidamente fez muitas pétalas surgirem ao seu redor e lançou-as contra Sesshoumaru a seguir:_

_- _Furacão de Pétalas_! - disse, com voz calma, diferente da sensação que o arrebatava por hora._

_Tarde demais o youkai raposa percebeu que deveria defender-se e não atacar. Sesshoumaru sacara sua espada e vinha para cima dele sem desviar-se das pétalas. Mas nada acontecia a ele, já que a Toukijin estava rodeada por pequenos raios arroxeados que pulverizavam as afiadas pétalas._

_- Gente, olha isso! - exclamou Koto - Apesar de todos os esforços de Youko Kurama, ele nem sequer conseguiu ferir Sesshoumaru, que parece ter a luta sob controle!_

_Antes que Youko tivesse chance de escapar, foi atingido em cheio pelos raios da espada. Arrastado violentamente para trás pela força do golpe recebido, tendo sua roupa parcialmente rasgada e seu corpo ferido, caiu ao chão de bruços, não antes de ter voltado a sua forma de Shuichi Minamino._

_------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------_

_(Saudações, queridos leitores..._

Juliane.chan1_: Que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz! Desculpe-me a demora em atualizar, mas ando sem tempo, além de continuar com a terrível mania de, ao ter uma idéia para um novo fic, correr a escrevê-lo e esquecer de continuar com os fics mais antigos... Desculpa, tá? Bjs e obrigada pela mensagem de apoio._

_Agradeço imensamente aqueles que estão lendo minhas fics! Bjs e até o próximo capítulo!_


	6. V

_Antes que Youko tivesse chance de escapar, foi atingido em cheio pelos raios da espada. Arrastado violentamente para trás pela força do golpe recebido, tendo sua roupa parcialmente rasgada e seu corpo ferido, caiu ao chão de bruços, não antes de ter voltado a sua forma de Shuichi Minamino..._

**Capítulo V**

_- Acho que já temos o resultado desta luta! - Koto prosseguiu, um pouco assustada - Eu vou... começar a contagem... _Um

_Sesshoumaru, com um habilidoso movimento, guardou a Toukijin..._

_- _Dois

_... Sem deixar de observar Kurama com sua feição despida de emoções, como sempre._

_- _Três

_Uma gota de suor escorreu pela face do preocupado Yusuke._

_Kurama abriu os olhos lentamente._

_- _Quatro

_"Kurama..." - Hiei chamou pelo amigo em pensamento._

_Shuichi fechou os punhos e forçou seu desobediente corpo a levantar-se..._

_- _Cinco

_... Conseguindo fazê-lo lentamente._

_Mukuro e Yomi, que também assistiam a luta, permaneciam calados._

_- _Seis

_Jyn, Tihiú e Touya estavam boquiabertos com o poder de Sesshoumaru, assim como Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki e os demais participantes do Torneio._

_- _Sete

_Koenma, Botan e o diabóide torciam em pensamento para que o amigo se levantasse._

_Kurama parou com seus lentos movimentos e fechou os olhos, expressando muita dor ao pousar sua mão esquerda sobre o ferimento no abdômen._

_- _Oito

_Hannah, a youkai mariposa que anteriormente perdera numa luta contra Kurama, vinha correndo estádio adentro, parecendo bastante preocupada com algo..._

_- _Nove

_... Ela estacou ao ver, na tela, Shuichi gravemente ferido, arfante e de joelhos no chão._

_- _Dez

_- _Kuramaaaaa_! - Hannah chamou por ele, em vão._

_- Kurama _não_ se levantou durante a contagem... Portanto, Sesshoumaru é o _vencedor_! - anunciou Koto, erguendo o braço._

_Sesshoumaru simplesmente deu as costas à Kurama, abandonando o local sem pressa e sem se importar com o baque surdo que o corpo de Shuichi provocou ao cair de costas no chão._

_Koto passeou o olhar pelo estádio em busca de algum dos amigos de Kurama para pedir que alguém fosse ajudar o youkai raposa. Não encontrou ninguém e baixou suas orelhinhas, abatida._

_-------_

_- Kurama! - os amigos do youkai aproximavam-se dele, correndo._

_- Nossa! Ele tá muito ferido! - disse Yusuke, sem tocá-lo com medo de agravar o ferimento do amigo ainda mais - Precisamos tirá-lo daqui, mas..._

_- Eu... estou bem... - Kurama falou com voz fraca, abrindo os olhos._

_- Não tá não. - disse Tihiú - Agüenta aí, que vamos tirar você daqui._

_Kurama esboçou um fraco sorriso, contente por saber que seus amigos se preocupavam tanto com ele._

_- - - - - - -_

_- Como ele está? - Botan perguntou a Yusuke, que acabara de sair do quarto de hospital onde deixara Kurama._

_- Vai ficar bem. - respondeu Yusuke - Mas o doutor disse que ele vai ter que descansar bastante antes de levantar-se novamente, porque os ferimentos são profundos._

_Yusuke virou-se ao escutar sons de passos no corredor. Hannah aproximava-se deles, apressada._

_- Oi... - cumprimentou ela - Vocês são os amigos do Kurama, não? Eu gostaria de saber como ele está..._

_- Você deve ser aquela youkai mariposa que lutou contra ele na primeira fase do Torneio... - disse Yusuke, apontando a moça com o indicador e recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta - Não se preocupe. Kurama está fora de perigo de vida._

_- Fico feliz em saber disso. - murmurou Hannah, aliviada._

_- Não sei o por quê... Você mesma tentou matar ele antes... - acusou Yusuke, com um sorriso maroto._

_- Eu.. Bem, é que... - Hannah ficou sem jeito, enrubescendo - Ele teve a chance de me matar e... Ahn..._

_- Ah, pára de ser chato, Yusuke! - Botan interrompeu, aproximando-se de Hannah e levando-a para longe do garoto._

_- - - - - - -_

_- Que coisa... - disse Tihiú, observando seu adversário parar a frente dele - Vou enfrentar uma mulher bonita outra vez. Não tenho sorte mesmo... - bebeu um grande gole do conteúdo da garrafa que tinha em mãos - Fazer o quê, né? Vou ter que derrotá-la..._

_A resposta de Tihiú foi um simples abanar de leque, junto com palavras suaves:_

_- Acha mesmo que vou perder para um bêbado?_

_- Não subestime os bêbados, doçura. - respondeu Tihiú._

_Koto rosnou baixinho, mas, lembrando-se de seu trabalho, falou no microfone:_

_- Os dois lutadores estão prontos? Começar!_

_- Não me chame de doçura! - Kagura ergueu seu leque um pouco e, ao baixá-lo, um vento cortante açoitou o rosto de Tihiú._

_- Hm... Ela controla o vento... - Tihiú falou em voz baixa - Preciso ter cuidado..._

_- Isso mesmo. - respondeu Kagura, fechando seu leque de mansinho._

_- O que é isso? - Tihiú sentiu-se imobilizar. Na verdade, o vento ao seu redor impedia-o de se mover. Mais que isso. O ar começava a girar, formando um tornado com Tihiú preso dentro dele._

_- _Dança do Dragão Serpente_! - Kagura abriu seu leque lentamente e o tornado passou a girar cada vez mais rápido._

_Koto:_

_- Um grande rodamoinho de vento prendeu Tihiú em seu interior! Será que Tihiú conseguirá sair dele?_

_Tihiú tentou soltar-se do tornado, sem sucesso. Vendo-se encurralado, com muito esforço conseguiu beber outro gole de sua garrafa e agachar-se no chão. Deu impulso com os pés e conseguiu escapar do tornado por cima. Voltou ao chão longe do tornado, arfando._

_- Ele conseguiu sair! - Koto anunciou._

_- Muito bem. - Kagura elogiou-o, abanando-se elegantemente - Mas não pense que acabou._

_- O que? - Tihiú exclamou._

_- _Dança das Lâminas do Vento_! - Kagura atacou o "bêbado" com suas lâminas cortantes. Tihiú esquivou-se delas bobamente, mas num momento de distração, derrubou sua garrafa, que partiu-se em mil pedaços._

_- Ah, droga! - praguejou Tihiú. Ele ainda tentou aproximar-se de Kagura, desviando-se das lâminas, mas várias delas o atingiram._

_- Desista! _Dança das Lâminas do

_- Está bem. - Tihiú, agachado no chão com ferimentos pelo corpo, levantou-se lentamente - Eu me rendo._

_Kagura baixou o leque e fechou-o, virando-se para sair da arena._

_- Como ela é bonita... - Tihiú ainda falou, com as faces coradas._

_- Ora, seu...! - Koto interrompeu-se ao perceber que alguns espectadores a observavam, deixando-a sem graça - Ah, me desculpem... Bem, e.. ahn.. ah, é... E Kagura é a vencedora!..._

_- - - - - - -_

_- Eu vou ter que lutar contra este garotinho? - Inuyasha perguntou, zombeteiro._

_- Eu não sou um garotinho! - retrucou Shura (agora três anos mais velho, claro)._

_- Está bem, não é. - Shura pareceu satisfeito, antes de irritar-se com as demais palavras de Inuyasha - É um pirralho._

_- Cuidado com suas palavras, _meio-youkai_ idiota. - foi a vez de Shura irritar Inuyasha._

_- Vamos lutar logo! - Inuyasha retirou a Tessaiga da bainha, apontando-a na direção do menino, ameaçador._

_- HAAAAHHHH! - Shura aproximou as mãos e disparou várias pequenas esferas de energia, as quais Inuyasha esquivou-se, não sem alguma dificuldade._

_- Ah, é! - Inuyasha ergueu a Tessaiga, mas antes que pudesse atacar, viu-se forçado a desviar de mais esferas energéticas - Maldição! - segurando sua espada com a mão esquerda, com a direita disparou seu golpe - _Garras Retalhadoras de Almas

_Shura, no entanto, conseguiu esquivar do golpe facilmente._

_- É só isso que pode fazer, _meio-youkai_? - Shura perguntou, arrogante, dando uns passos a frente._

_ Ainda não cheguei na melhor parte. - respondeu Inuyasha, outra vez erguendo a Tessaiga._

_- Shura, cuidado! - Yomi alertou seu filho à distância._

_- _Ferida do Ventoooo

_Koto:_

_- Inuyasha ataca com sua espada. Um ataque muito poderoso!_

_- O que! Mas... O que é isso! - Shura perguntou-se, vendo o golpe dourado vir em sua direção. Tentou escapar do ataque pulando para cima, mas tarde demais percebeu que aquilo não adiantaria. Rapidamente criou um campo de energia ao seu redor para protege-lo._

_- Isso não vai adiantar. Haha...! - Inuyasha debochou, mostrando sua Tessaiga, que assumia uma coloração vermelha. (')_

_- Que droga! - Shura praguejou, levantando-se com vários ferimentos pelo corpo - Eu não vou desistir! - pôs-se a correr na direção de Inuyasha, atacando-o com mais esferas energéticas._

_O meio-youkai conseguiu esquivar-se de todas. Shura já estava enfraquecido._

_- _Tessaiga_! - Inuyasha lançou um único feixe de luz dourada desta vez, derrubando Shura._

_A contagem terminou, mas Shura sequer abriu os olhos._

_- E Inuyasha é o vencedor! - Koto anunciou._

_- Lutou muito bem, Shura. - Yomi elogiou._

_- - - - - - -_

_- E aí, Kurama! - Yusuke entrou no quarto do hospital, sorridente. Era acompanhado por Botan, Jyn e cia._

_- Oi, pessoal. - Kurama cumprimentou-os, sentado sob o lençol branco com um livro aberto nas mãos._

_- Ah, fala sério! - Yusuke exclamou, descrente - Nem aqui cê deixa de estudar...!_

_- Isso é só para passar o tempo... - respondeu Shuichi, virando uma página._

_- Está se sentindo melhor? - Botan perguntou-lhe._

_- Sim... Bem melhor... E o Torneio? Novidades?_

_Yusuke fungou, amarrando a cara. Hiei falou o que Yusuke estava prestes a dizer:_

_- Já teve mais algumas batalhas. Yusuke derrotou aquele tal de Kouga..._

_- Mas a gente está fora outra vez... - Jyn falou, cabisbaixo._

_- Não se preocupem com isso, amigos. - falou Kurama, deixando o livro de lado - Quem serão seus oponentes agora? - perguntou a Hiei e Yusuke._

_- Um tal de Hoshiomi. - respondeu Yusuke, forçando a memória - O cara parece ser bem forte._

_- Inuyasha. - respondeu Hiei despreocupadamente._

_Silêncio. Hiei, cruzando os braços, deu uma notícia inesperada:_

_- E Yomi vai enfrentar Sesshoumaru._

_------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------_

_(Saudações, queridos leitores..._

_Fico tão feliz quando recebo reviews dos leitores! Muito obrigada! E desculpem-me pela falta de atualizações, mas confesso que ando meio cansada e sem tempo... Mas prometo que atualizarei os fics o mais rápido possível._

Minako Amamiya_: Oi! Obrigada pelo recadinho! Que bom que está gostando da fic! A demora em atualizar é devido tanto ao site que o hospeda quanto à minha falta de tempo... Mas como eu disse, atualizarei sim, sempre que possível! Obrigada pelo apoio e até a próxima! . _


	7. VI

(Yu Yu Hakusho e Inuyasha, é claro, não me pertencem. Para este capítulo resolvi fazer uma "songfic", para deixar mais animado, entendem? Escolhi como música de fundo "IN THE END", do _Linkin Park_. Espero que gostem...)

**Capítulo VI**

_Shuichi observava a paisagem sombria daquele mundo, sentado sobre o parapeito da janela do quarto de hospital. Relâmpagos iluminavam as pesadas nuvens lá fora. Era uma paisagem tão desoladora... tão diferente da que o youkai se acostumara a admirar no mundo dos humanos._

_Kurama percebeu que alguém parara no corredor do lado de fora do quarto e falou, sem desviar o olhar das nuvens escuras:_

_- Entre, Yomi._

_A porta abriu lentamente e em seguida fechou-se._

_- Infeliz a notícia de que tenha sido derrotado por Sesshoumaru... - disse Yomi, cruzando os braços e encostando-se na porta._

_- Soube que vai ser seu próximo adversário. - comentou o ruivo._

_Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Kurama desceu da janela e caminhou até a cama. Então sentou-se, pensativo._

_- Kurama, me responda uma coisa... - Yomi começou - O que aconteceu no passado para que Sesshoumaru o tenha enfrentado com toda aquela... ira..?_

_- Foi há duzentos anos. - respondeu o ruivinho - _Inu no Taisho_, Senhor das Terras do Oeste, possuía três poderosas espadas mágicas... Uma delas devolvia a vida à cem youkais. Outra destruía cem youkais com apenas um golpe... E ainda outra poderia trazer o verdadeiro Inferno a este mundo..._

_- Então você... - começou Yomi, entendendo tudo - tentou roubar as espadas...? Sesshoumaru matou quantos dos nossos companheiros?_

_- Naquela ocasião, eu fui sozinho. Não houve perdas._

_- Hm. Era o que eu queria saber. - o semblante de Yomi pareceu suavizar. Ele abriu a porta e saiu._

_Shuichi deitou-se na confortável cama e colocou as mãos sob a cabeça, observando o teto._

_Kurama entendera que Yomi estivera disposto a vingar-se de Sesshoumaru se este último tivesse tirado a vida de algum membro do antigo grupo de ladrões liderados pelo Youko. Como Youko Kurama lutara sozinho da outra vez, então Yomi teria motivos suficientemente fortes para vencer aquela terrível batalha? E Sesshoumaru... Por que participava do Torneio?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_O céu estava mais escuro que o normal no Mundo dos Youkais, como a noticiar o início de mais uma funesta batalha. Freqüentemente raios iluminavam o ambiente, unindo as nuvens carregadas à terra arenosa._

_Em uma das grandes arenas de batalha, Sesshoumaru analisava friamente seu adversário. Por sua vez, Yomi mantinha os olhos fechados. A brisa movia os cabelos e as vestes de ambos, que estavam frente a frente a uns três metros de distância um do outro._

_- _Começar

ITS STARTS WITH

isso começa com

_A brisa foi se tornando cada vez mais forte, até que transformou-se em uma grande espiral rotatória._

ONE THINGS, I DONT KNOW WHY

uma coisa, não sei porquê

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY

não importa o quanto você tente

_Este redemoinho era causado apenas pelo poder de ambos os competidores, que viam-se também rodeados por uma fantástica aura de energia; arroxeada ao redor de Yomi e azulada ao redor de Sesshoumaru._

KEEP THAT IN MIND

tenha isso em mente

I DESIGNED THIS RHYME, TO EXPLAIN IN DUE TIME

criei essa rima, para explicar na hora exata

_Estas duas cores misturavam-se com o movimento rápido e ininterrupto do ar, jogando faíscas para todos os lados, obrigando a youkai que dirigia a câmera filmadora a afastar-se dali._

ALL KNOW

tudo que sei

TIME IS A VALUABLE THING

tempo é uma coisa valiosa

_- O poder destes dois reis é simplesmente incrível! - disse Koto, ao mesmo tempo empolgada e assustada - Aposto que esta luta vai entrar para a história como uma batalha sensacional! É muito emocionante, gente!_

WATCH IT FLY BY AS THE PENDULUM SWINGS

vejo ele passar enquanto o pêndulo balança

WATCH IT COUNT DOWN TO THE END OF THE DAY

assisto-o fazendo contagem até o fim do dia

THE CLOCKS TICKS LIFE AWAY

o relógio conta a vida regressivamente

_Sesshoumaru, com sua pose aristocrática habitual e sem baixar o nível de sua "aura", sacou sua espada Toukijin sem pressa._

ITS SO UNREAL

é tão irreal

DIDN'T LOOK OUT BELOW

não me preocupei com o que vinha

_Do outro lado, Yomi fez o mesmo, puxando a espada que trazia às costas._

WATCH THE TIME GO RIGHT OUT THE WINDOW

vejo o tempo saindo direto pela janela

THYING TO HOLD ON, BUT DIDN'T VEN KNOW

tentando esperar, mas não sabendo

_Koto:_

_- Estes dois participantes possuem um incrível poder, mas parece que preferem combater primeiro com suas armas..._

I WASTED IT ALL

desperdiçando isso tudo

_Ambos os lutadores permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo com armas em punho, encarando-se mutuamente no duelo de energia._

JUST TO WATCH YOU GO

só pra te ver indo

_Em certo momento os dois youkais atacaram simultaneamente, pulando na direção do adversário com as espadas erguidas. As lâminas se chocaram no ar. Ambos os guerreiros tentavam afastar o oponente e rangiam os dentes._

I KEPT EVERYTHING INSIDE

eu guardei tudo dentro de mim

AND EVEN THOUGH I TRIED

e mesmo eu tentando

_Afastaram-se mutuamente e outra vez as lâminas chocaram-se ao mesmo tempo._

IT ALL FELL APART

isso tudo acabou

_Desta vez, Yomi afastou-se primeiro e mirou os joelhos de Sesshoumaru, mas o youkai cachorro percebeu o ataque e pulou para cima, esquivando-se._

WATCH IT MEANT TO ME WILL EVENTUALLY BE A

isso significou pra mim a eventualidade da

_Sesshoumaru atacou então de cima, mantendo a Toukijin firmemente segura em suas mãos._

MEMORY OF A TIME WHEN:

memória de um tempo quando:

_Yomi flexionou levemente os joelhos e empunhou sua espada, dando chance a ele de defender-se com a lâmina de sua arma._

I TRIED SO HARD, AND GOT SO FAR

tentei tanto ,e fui tão longe

_O impasse se estenderia por algum tempo ainda, lâmina contra lâmina, se Sesshoumaru não tivesse utilizado um pouco mais de força a fim de afastar Yomi para trás._

BUT IN THE END, IT DOESNT EVEN MATTER

mas no fim, isto não importa

_Obteve um certo êxito e aproveitou-o bem, utilizando-se de sua grande velocidade e reaparecendo pouco atrás de Yomi, erguendo a Toukijin._

I HAD TO FALL , TO LOSE IT ALL

eu tive que cair, para perder tudo

_Yomi, no entanto, entendeu a estratégia e, virando-se a tempo, defendeu-se com sua espada._

BUT IN THE END, IT DOESNT EVEN MATTER

mas no fim, isso não importa

_- - - - - - -_

_- Caramba... - Yusuke disse bobamente - Esses caras são demais... - e virou-se para Hiei ao seu lado - Vai ter que tomar cuidado, hein, anão..?_

ONE THING , I DONT KNOW WHY

uma coisa , eu não sei porque

IT DOESNT EVEN MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY

não importa o quanto você tentou

_- Vê se não enche a minha paciência, Yusuke. - respondeu o outro, rabugento._

KEEP THAT IN MIND, I DESIGNED THIS RHYME TO REMIND, MYSELF HOW

mantenha isso na mente , criei esta rima para me lembrar como

_Koto acompanhava atentamente pelo telão do estádio principal todos os movimentos dos lutadores e falava ao público presente:_

I TRIED SO HARD

eu tentei tanto

_- Gente, olha só isso! É incrível a habilidade desses dois reis! Ah, isso está ficando muito emocionante mesmo!_

IN SPITE OF THE WAY YOU WERE MOCKING ME

apesar da maneira com a qual você me zombava

_- - - - - - -_

_Sesshoumaru e Yomi afastaram-se ao mesmo tempo e ficaram se encarando a distância._

ACTING LIKE I WAS PART OF YOUR PROPERTY

agindo como se eu fosse parte de sua propriedade

_As lâminas das duas espadas, por hora baixadas na defensiva, brilhavam, refletindo a face séria do respectivo adversário._

REMEMBERING ALL THE TIMES YOU FOUGHT WITH ME

lembrando-me de todas as vezes que você brigou comigo

IM SURPRISED IT GOT SO (FAR)

eu estou surpreso de que isso tenha ido tão (longe)

_- Impressionante. - Yomi falou em voz baixa e suave. Sesshoumaru semicerrou os olhos em resposta. - Apesar de sermos reis, nos encontramos apenas uma vez, há muito tempo. Lembra-se? Eu não imaginava, naquela época, que um Torneio como esse seria realizado. E muito menos que você fosse participar. Me diga, Sesshoumaru... Está realmente tão interessado em aumentar a extensão do território de seu falecido pai?_

THINGS ARENT THE WAY THEY WERE BEFORE

as coisas não são mais como eram antes

YOU WOULNT EVEN RECOGNIZE ME ANYMORE

você iria nem mesmo me reconhecer mais

_- Isso - respondeu Sesshoumaru - não importa agora._

NOT THAT YOU KNOW ME BACK THEN, BUT IT ALL COMES BACK TO ME (IN THE END)

não que você me conhecesse antes, mas tudo isso volta (no fim)

_- Importa. - afirmou Yomi - Agora que não há mais barreira impedindo que youkais de classe S como nós cheguemos ao Mundo dos Humanos. No caso de você sair o vencedor deste Torneio... Quais são seus planos futuros?_

YOU KEPT EVERYTHING INSIDE

você guardou tudo dentro de você

AND EVEN THOUGT I TRIED

e por mais que eu tenha tentado

_- Logo saberá. - Sesshoumaru respondeu brevemente._

IT ALL FELL APART

isso tudo acabou

_- Entendo. - Yomi sorriu levemente e cravou sua espada no chão ao seu lado._

WHAT IT MEANT TO ME WILL EVENTUALLY BE A

isso significou para mim a eventualidade da

_Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo em seguida._

MEMORY OF A TIME WHEN:

memória de um tempo quando eu :

_Yomi concentrou-se e partiu em alta velocidade contra Sesshoumaru. A pouco mais de um metro de distância dele, Yomi simplesmente desapareceu._

I TRIED SO HARD, AND GOT SO FAR

tentei tanto, e fui tão longe

BUT IN THE END, IT DOESNT EVEN MATTER

mas no fim, isto não importa

_Sesshoumaru rapidamente virou-se para sua direita, criando em sua mão um chicote de energia/veneno._

I HAD TO FALL , TO LOSE IT ALL

eu tive que cair, para perder tudo

BUT IN THE END, IT DOESNT EVEN MATTER

mas no fim, isso não importa

_O rei de Gandara esquivou-se do chicote habilmente e tornou a desaparecer._

_Koto:_

_- A velocidade deles é incrível! A câmera mal consegue acompanhá-los!_

I PUT MY TRUST IN YOU

eu coloquei minha confiança em você

_Sesshoumaru então começou a girar em torno de si, fazendo seu chicote alcançar grandes distâncias em círculos mortais._

PUSHED AS FAR AS I CAN GO

empurrei o mais longe

_Antes que conseguisse atingir Yomi, no entanto, o youkai de cabelos negros ressurgiu ao lado de Sesshoumaru, concentrando energia esverdeada entre suas mãos._

AND FOR ALL THIS

e por tudo isso

_Os dois ataques se chocaram no ar, produzindo grande quantidade de fumaça. Antes que a poeira baixasse, Yomi, com a barra de sua vestimenta parcialmente rasgada, já atacava o youkai de cabelos prateados com mais esferas energéticas velozes._

THERES ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW

só há uma coisa que você deveria saber

_Sesshoumaru começou a mover-se rápida e pomposamente de um lado para o outro no ar, esquivando-se da maioria das esferas disparadas por Yomi. As que o acertavam nada lhe provocavam._

_Koto:_

_- Esta briga ainda vai longe! Ambos os lutadores atacam, mas nenhum consegue derrubar o outro definitivamente!_

I PUT MY TRUST IN YOU

eu coloquei minha confiança em você

_Yomi, então, juntou várias esferas numa só, com mais ou menos o tamanho de uma bola de basquete, e atirou-a contra Sesshoumaru._

PUSHED AS FAR AS I CAN GO

empurrei o mais longe

_O youkai cachorro foi atingido em cheio pelo golpe adversário e arrastado uns três metros para trás. Mesmo assim não perdeu o equilíbrio e apenas sorriu levemente ao ver o pequeno estrago provocado em sua armadura e a pouca fumaça que dela se desprendia._

AND FOR ALL THIS

e por tudo isso

_Um ar diferente rodeou Sesshoumaru, elevando um pouco sua franja e o restante de seus cabelos. Seus olhos brilharam estranhamente em um tom de vermelho-sangue por alguns instantes._

_- Este é seu limite? - perguntou ele, irônico._

_Koto:_

_- Sesshoumaru é arrastado, mas não cai! E... O que é isso, gente? Sesshoumaru parece estar se transformando... Será que ele finalmente vai mostrar sua verdadeira forma?_

THERES ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW

só há uma coisa que você deveria saber

_Sesshoumaru ergueu seu braço direito na altura do peito, deixando suas garras à mostra e, com uma velocidade surpreendentemente alta, aproximou-se de Yomi._

I TRIED SO HARD, AND GOT SO FAR

tentei tanto, e fui tão longe

_Yomi assustou-se, rapidamente criando ao redor de si uma parede de energia defensiva. Sesshoumaru não poderia ter uma velocidade como aquela. Mas... Se realmente era esse seu verdadeiro poder, por que não o mostrara antes?_

_- "Maldição." - pensou o youkai de cabelos negros - "Ele está brincando comigo!"_

_Sesshoumaru aparecia aqui, desaparecia, reaparecia ali, e assim por diante, confundindo o adversário._

BUT IN THE END, IT DOESNT EVEN MATTER

mas no fim, isto não importa

_Em certo momento, houve um estrondo. Sesshoumaru se chocara contra a barreira de Yomi. O youkai privado do sentido da visão afastou-se para trás e para cima, flutuando no ar a uns cinco metros de altura do solo, rangendo os dentes._

_Koto:_

_- Que incrível, gente! De repente o participante Sesshoumaru parece ter adquirido uma força fora do comum! O que acha disso, Sr. Yoda?_

_Yoda, meio assustado:_

_- Acho que o Sr. Sesshoumaru estava testando o Sr. Yomi o tempo todo. Eu já tinha ouvido falar do grande poder que o Sr. Sesshoumaru herdou de seu pai, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto assim..._

I HAD TO FALL, TO LOSE IT ALL

eu tive que cair, para perder tudo

_Quando escutou que Sesshoumaru vinha pelo seu lado direito, Yomi foi se afastando mais e mais para trás._

_No entanto, para sua completa surpresa, o youkai de olhos âmbar seguira seus movimentos e já o "esperava". Yomi virou-se na intenção de se defender de algum possível ataque, mas mal teve tempo de cruzar os braços para aumentar o nível de poder de defesa de sua barreira..._

BUT IN THE END,

mas no fim,

_- Oh! - Koto exclamou, surpresa._

_Yusuke também deixou escapar uma exclamação. Hiei encarou melhor a tela para checar se vira certo o acontecido, baixando os braços que mantivera cruzados. Kurama, que assistia tudo perto de uma das portas do estádio acima dos espectadores, arregalou os olhos._

_Shura levantou-se de um pulo de seu assento e correu para fora do estádio._

_Os espectadores levantaram-se de seus assentos, espantados. Alguns apontavam para a grande tela de exibição._

_Yomi simplesmente fora transpassado no peito pelas afiadas e mortais garras de Sesshoumaru! Nem sua poderosa barreira conseguira deter o youkai de cabelos prateados. A barreira era como um vidro trincado em toda sua extensão e quebrado na parte onde houvera o choque contra Sesshoumaru..._

IT DOESNT EVEN MATTER

isso não importa

_Sesshoumaru puxou para si sua mão coberta com o sangue de Yomi e observou placidamente seu oponente ir ao chão._

_E Yomi,... sentindo sua energia se esvair assim como sua barreira de energia,... perdeu a consciência antes de sentir o impacto de seu corpo contra o solo._

_------- ------- ------- -------_


	8. VII

**Capítulo VII**

_Sesshoumaru aterrissou lenta e majestosamente no chão ao lado da Toukijin, que ainda estava com a lâmina enterrada no solo. Apanhou-a e prendeu-a em sua armadura. Voltou-se em seguida para observar, impassível, Yomi, que jazia caído de costas, com os cabelos e vestes esparramados no chão._

_- Gente, eu não acredito! Mas que final impressionante! - Koto falava, de pé atrás de sua mesa. Ao receber um cutucão de Yoda, sentou-se, tentando recuperar-se do susto - Ahn, me desculpem... É que eu não esperava por um final assim... - murmurou, sem jeito - Então... Vou começar a contagem... Se bem que... Acho que, pelo estado de Yomi, ele não vai se levantar... Ahn... Vamos lá... Um... Dois... Três... Quatro... Cinco... Seis... Sete... Oito... Nove... Dez...! ... Como Yomi não se levantou durante a contagem,... Sesshoumaru é o vencedor!_

_Na arena, Shura vinha correndo até seu pai. Chegando até ele, jogou-se sobre seu corpo, derramando grossas lágrimas. Tentava em vão fazê-lo se levantar:_

_- Papai! Não, papai! Por favor, fala comigo! Levanta!... Papaaaiiii!_

_- Afaste-se. - Sesshoumaru ordenou friamente._

_Shura pareceu não escutá-lo e sequer reparou quando Sesshoumaru sacou uma de suas espadas._

_O público no estádio assustou-se. Será que Sesshoumaru também mataria o filho de seu adversário? Seria ele assim tão cruel?_

_- Ai, gente, não quero nem olhar isso! - Koto murmurou, tapando os olhos com as mãos. Yoda levantara de seu banco, assustado._

_- Afaste-se. - Sesshoumaru repetiu, aproximando a ponta da lâmina cintilante do menino youkai._

_Shura virou-se para olhá-lo, sem se levantar, e arregalou os olhos._

_- Por que matou meu pai?_

_Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Apenas ergueu sua espada e cortou alguma coisa perto de Shura e ao lado de Yomi._

_- Ahn? - Shura nada entendeu._

_Alguns tensos momentos de silêncio se seguiram..._

_... E depois, para surpresa geral, Yomi moveu ligeiramente as mãos... Em seguida, sentou-se no chão, apoiando-se nos braços para isso..._

_Shura abriu um grande sorriso e pulou no pescoço do pai, abraçando-o carinhosamente._

_- Papai!_

_- Por que está chorando, Shura? - Yomi questionou-o._

_- Achei que estivesse morto, papai... - o menino respondeu, ainda sem compreender nada._

_- Isso é incrível! - Koto exclamou, do estádio - Por um momento pensávamos que Sesshoumaru tivesse matado Yomi, mas agora vejo que não foi assim..._

_- Isso de fato aconteceu. - respondeu Yomi, libertando-se do abraço de seu filho e levantando-se._

_- O que? - Shura assustou-se._

_Yomi postou-se a frente de Sesshoumaru, que guardava a Tenseiga._

_- Por que me reviveu? - Yomi perguntou - Eu soube que nunca antes você tinha usado a Espada do Céu, a Tenseiga. A quê devo a honra?_

_- Foi o único que conseguiu me enfrentar. - Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente._

_- Da próxima vez, eu não terei piedade como você. - disse Yomi._

_- Lhe digo o mesmo. - retrucou Sesshoumaru, afastando-se._

_- Papai... - Shura puxou a manga das vestes de Yomi, chamando sua atenção - Como foi que ele conseguiu vencer sua barreira?_

_- Sesshoumaru estava me enfraquecendo aos poucos e quando precisei me defender, a energia já estava baixa. - respondeu Yomi, sério._

_- Quer dizer que ele lutou primeiro para fazer sua barreira ficar mais fraca?_

_- De certa forma, sim. - Yomi acompanhou seu filho para fora do local da batalha._

_- Que pena que o senhor perdeu para ele, papai..._

_- Não se preocupe com isso, Shura._

_- Estou curioso... Será que o Sr. Sesshoumaru vai vencer o Torneio?_

_- Não sei. - e Yomi calou-se._

_------- -------_

_- Inhé... - Inuyasha resmungou, encarando seu adversário com um sorrisinho de deboche - Então será você o coitado a ser derrotado por mim..._

_- Hm, é o que veremos. - respondeu Hiei, sem emoção._

_Inuyasha logo partiu para cima de Hiei com suas garras à mostra:_

_- Garras Retalhadoras de Almas!_

_Hiei, no entanto, esquivou das Garras Retalhadoras facilmente._

_- O que está esperando para lutar a sério? - Hiei questionou-o._

_- O que disse, maldito? - retrucou Inuyasha, irritado - Você vai ver! - retirou sua espada da bainha e avançou contra Hiei._

_Hiei, no entanto, esquivou-se facilmente de todos os golpes, mesmo mantendo os olhos fechados._

_- _Ferida do Vento

_- Idiota. - respondeu Hiei, abrindo os olhos - Eu já vi você usando esse golpe. Ele não é páreo para o meu _Chamas Negras Mortais do Inferno

_Os dois golpes chocaram-se no ar. Mas o dragão de Hiei abocanhou a Ferida do Vento, dissipando-a no ar. Sem tempo de desviar, Inuyasha foi atingido em cheio._

_- Patético. - disse Hiei, abandonando a arena._

_------- -------_

_- Como foi sua luta contra o irmão de Sesshoumaru? - Mukuro perguntou à Hiei, enquanto ele se sentava numa cadeira ao lado da dela._

_- Patética. - respondeu o rapaz - Achei que seria mais aproveitável._

_Mukuro ria das palavras dele quando ergueu os olhos para algum ponto atrás de Hiei e levantou-se de sua cadeira._

_- Sesshoumaru, há quanto tempo... - disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso._

_Sesshoumaru cumprimentou-a com um leve aceno de cabeça. Nada disse e prosseguiu seu caminho._

_- É... Esse cara é forte mesmo... - Mukuro comentou, voltando a sentar-se - Desde o tempo em que seu pai ainda era vivo..._

_- Tem alguma idéia do motivo de ele não ter deixado Yomi morto? - Hiei perguntou._

_- Sei lá... - Mukuro deu de ombros - Acho que gosta de um bom desafio... Até agora o Yomi e o Kurama foram os únicos páreos para ele._

_- Se você estivesse participando, também seria. - respondeu Hiei, cruzando os braços._

_- Talvez. Mas vamos esperar para ver como será a luta dele contra seu amigo, Hiei._

_Hiei fungou, resmungando qualquer coisa. Mukuro sorriu, refletindo:_

_"Logo vamos saber se Yusuke Urameshi está preparado para governar o Mundo das Trevas."_

_------- ------- -------- ------- ------- -------_

(Saudações, queridos leitores...

Espero que me perdoem por ter deixado o Inuyasha tão fraquinho, mas ele tinha que perder... Além disso, nesta fic, Inuyasha ainda é iniciante com a Tessaiga, mais ou menos no nível que ele tinha lá pelo capítulo 20 ou 30 do anime, ao passo que Hiei está em um nível bem mais avançado.

_Juliane-chan1_: Ai, ai! - _suspira alegremente_ - Adoro escutar isso! Muito obrigada pelo review! Também adorei escrever a luta entre dois dos youkais mais poderosos destes animes. E não se preocupe, todos os meus fics serão atualizados o mais rápido possível. Às vezes atrasa alguns, por causa da correria aqui em casa e na faculdade, mas nada muito preocupante. Hehe... Bjs e até a próxima.


	9. VIII

(Este último capítulo também tem música!_"Breaking the Habit" - Linkin Park. _Espero que gostem!)

**Capítulo VIII**

"Pai, por que o senhor vai deixar a Tessaiga com aquele meio-youkai?"

_Sesshoumaru caminhava lentamente para fora da sala reservada aos lutadores do Torneio. Todos o observavam à distância com certa reverência ou mesmo medo._

_O youkai cachorro, no entanto, os ignorava, dirigindo-se à arena onde seria realizado seu próximo combate._

_Seus pensamentos estavam longe, num passado distante..._

"Aquele meio-youkai é seu irmão, Sesshoumaru." - uma voz firme respondeu em sua mente. Era Inu no Taisho.

Memories consume

(memórias consomem)

"Não tenho um irmão meio-youkai" - respondeu o jovem Sesshoumaru - "Pai, o senhor apaixonou-se por uma humana desprezível...! Além disso, deixou para Inuyasha o Canino Tessaiga! Para mim restou apenas a inútil Tenseiga. Por que?"

like opening the wound

como se estivesse abrindo uma ferida

_O youkai de cabelos prateados, utilizando-se de sua "estola", voava em direção da "ilha" onde seria realizado a última batalha._

"Um dia descobrirá a resposta, Sesshoumaru."

I'm picking me apart again

eu estou me forçando de novo

_Sesshoumaru interrompeu suas lembranças, aterrissando na arena de combate._

_Seu oponente já o esperava lá._

_- E aí? - Yusuke cumprimentou-o - Pronto pra lutar? - ele esticava seus braços e pernas, se aquecendo._

_Não houve resposta._

you all assume

todos vocês supõem que

_- Nossa, você tem jeito com as palavras! - Yusuke sorriu divertido, parando com seus aquecimentos - Eu mal posso esperar para enfrentar você. Acho que essa luta vai ser memorável, não acha? Hehe...! No último Torneio deu tanto trabalho pra mim derrotar o Yomi... Quer dizer, derrotar não... Eu até perdi pra aquele desgraçado... E você derrubou ele facilmente. Que coisa, né?_

I'm safe here in my room

eu estou mais seguro aqui no meu quarto

_- Vamos ver como o filho de Raizen se sai contra Sesshoumaru. - o youkai cachorro comentou, estralando as juntas de sua mão direita ao fechar seu punho._

_- É... Chega de conversa... - os olhos de Yusuke revelaram sede de combate. Sua voz ficou mais séria - Vamos lá._

unless I try to start again

a menos q eu tente começar de novo

_Koto:_

_- Os participantes estão prontos? Quem sairá vencedor desta última luta? Será Yusuke? Ou Sesshoumaru? Eeeee... Começar!_

_Yusuke "desintegrou-se" no ar..._

I don't want to be the one

eu não quero ser aquele que

_Reaparecendo ao lado de Sesshoumaru e bombardeando-o com inúmeros socos._

_O youkai de olhos âmbar afastou-se um pouquinho do humano e ergueu as mãos, em seguida defendendo todos os golpes corporais de Yusuke com seus braços._

the battles always choose

as batalhas escolhem

_Yusuke repetiu o ataque após reaparecer do outro lado de Sesshoumaru, somando desta vez também chutes fortíssimos._

_Sesshoumaru, no entanto, passou a esquivar-se apenas, flutuando no ar a mais de dez metros do chão. Sua velocidade superior impedia Yusuke de tornar a atingi-lo._

cause inside I realize

porque dentro eu compreendo

_Yusuke tentou contornar o youkai, girando ao redor dele enquanto disparava golpes corporais cada vez mais velozes._

that I'm the one confused

que eu sou aquele confuso

_Mas Sesshoumaru continuava a se desviar de todos os golpes..._

_Koto:_

_- Gente, vejam isso! Yusuke bombardeia o adversário, mas as tentativas se mostram inúteis! Sesshoumaru é muito veloz!_

I don't know what's worth fighting for

eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar

_Cansando-se da "brincadeira", Sesshoumaru cessou seus movimentos por alguns instantes, permitindo que um soco de Yusuke o atingisse na face esquerda. O youkai sequer se moveu com a força do impacto. Afastou-se para trás em grande velocidade..._

or why I have to scream

ou porque eu tenho que gritar

_E mais rápido ainda retornou, atingindo Yusuke em cheio na região do estômago com um soco e atirando-o contra o solo._

_Uma cratera se abriu com estrondo onde Yusuke caíra._

I don't know why I instigate

eu não sei por que eu instigo

_Yusuke não se demorou a levantar. Com algo como um sorriso confiante nos lábios, pulou em direção de Sesshoumaru enquanto armazenava energia em seus punhos._

and say what I don't mean

e falo o que eu não quero dizer

_Deixando um rastro de energia por onde passava, Yusuke novamente tentou atingir Sesshoumaru. Falhou, mas não desistiu e repetiu a ação._

_Koto:_

_- É, gente... Parece que Yusuke não vai desistir fácil não..._

_O youkai de olhos âmbar, em certo momento, segurou os punhos de Yusuke com suas mãos. O rapaz rangeu os dentes e tentou afastar Sesshoumaru com sua força._

I don't know how I got this way

eu não sei como eu cheguei nesse estado

_Sesshoumaru fechou mais os punhos ao redor dos de Yusuke, estralando seus ossos. Yusuke fechou os olhos em sinal de dor e procurou afastar-se do youkai rapidamente, voltando ao chão._

I know it's not alright

eu sei que não está certo

_De suas mãos saía uma rala fumaça esverdeada e sua pele tinha cortes em carne viva. O veneno de Sesshoumaru ardia muito._

_- Ai, ai, ai...! - exclamava o garoto, ora abanando uma mão com a outra, ora assoprando-as - Mas que droga...! - indignou-se ao ver que a mesma fumaça que escapava de seus ferimentos saía das garras de Sesshoumaru._

so I'm

então eu estou

_Sesshoumaru, flutuando no ar agora a menos de dois metros de altura, ergueu sua mão direita e lançou seu chicote mortal na direção de Yusuke._

_O rapaz abriu a boca em sinal de espanto e tratou de se desviar rapidinho._

_Koto:_

_- Ai, ai, ai...! Sesshoumaru é muito habilidoso com seu chicote de energia... E Yusuke está desarmado..._

breaking the habit

quebrando o hábito

_- Mas que coisa..! - exclamou o humano, ora dando cambalhotas no ar, ora correndo para cá e para lá, na tentativa de se desviar do chicote de energia._

_Aproveitando o momento no qual o chicote distanciou-se de Yusuke para voltar com mais força no próximo golpe, o rapaz saltou para cima e foi na direção de Sesshoumaru com as mãos brilhando._

_- _Rei Gan

I'm breaking the habit

Eu estou quebrando o hábito

_O mega tiro energético avançou velozmente contra Sesshoumaru. O youkai desfez seu chicote de energia e flutuou de costas para trás a fim de ganhar tempo antes que o tiro o atingisse, cruzando os braços em "X" na frente do corpo._

_Seguiu-se um estrondo... e depois fumaça..._

Tonight

nesta noite

_Koto:_

_- Sesshoumaru é atingido em cheio pelo Rei Gan!..._

_A medida que a fumaça se dispersava, revelava que o youkai de cabelos prateados sofrera danos com o tiro e fora arrastado uns quatro metros para trás._

Clutching my cure

me agarrando a minha cura

_Sesshoumaru ainda mantinha-se no ar e sua armadura sofrera apenas alguns arranhões. Mas suas vestes elegantes não tinham sequer rasgado._

_- Você é duro na queda, hein? - brincou Yusuke, aterrissando no chão da arena._

I tightly lock the door

Eu tranco a porta bem trancada

_Sesshoumaru baixou seus braços lentamente, revelando um corte superficial em seu punho direito._

_- Ah, não... - murmurou Yusuke, cabisbaixo - Um Rei Gan tão poderoso só conseguiu arranhá-lo? Ninguém merece isso...!_

I try to catch my breath again

Eu tento recuperar minha respiração de novo

_- Um simples humano... - começou o youkai, observando seu ferimento - conseguiu me atingir... - esboçou um pequeno sorriso._

I hurt much more

Eu estou muito mais machucado

_- Tô vendo que você não gosta de humanos, né? - respondeu Yusuke calmamente - Ah, mas eu não sou totalmente humano, como você deve saber..._

_O vento começou a aumentar, girando ao redor de Sesshoumaru._

_- Ih, acho que ele ficou bravo... - comentou Yusuke, observando curiosamente os olhos do youkai passarem de âmbar para vermelho-sangue._

than anytime before

que qualquer outra vez

_- Eu, Sesshoumaru, quero ver por quanto tempo um humano conseguirá sobreviver... - Sesshoumaru prosseguiu, ignorando as últimas palavras de Yusuke._

_O cabelo de Sesshoumaru elevou-se ainda mais, assim como suas vestes. Seu rosto alongou-se e foi se tornando branco até que todo seu corpo foi envolto por uma espécie de luz e desapareceu em alta velocidade para cima._

I had no options left again

Eu não tenho mais opções de novo

_Ao retornar ao chão com grande impacto, Sesshoumaru revelou sua forma youkai._

_- Aaaiiii..! - exclamou Yusuke, surpreso - Cara, o tamanho dessa coisa!_

_Koto:_

_- Sesshoumaru finalmente mostrou sua verdadeira forma youkai! Como ele é enorme, gente!_

I don't want to be the one

eu não quero ser aquele que

_O cão branco urrou, deixando à mostra seus grandes caninos afiados._

_- Tô lascado. - completou Yusuke, pulando para trás em seguida e desviando-se das patas do cachorro._

the battles always choose

as batalhas escolhem

_O grande cachorro atacou Yusuke várias vezes seguidas com suas garras e com seus dentes. O rapaz esquivou-se de todos os golpes, exceto do último..._

cause inside I realize

porque dentro eu compreendo

_Yusuke deixou escapar um grito de dor quando o youkai abocanhou seu ombro esquerdo. Dois dos caninos do cão adentraram na carne, causando uma dor lancinante no humano..._

_Kurama, que assistia à distância, do estádio, fechou os punhos, preocupado. Hiei, ao lado de Mukuro, ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso._

_- Parece que Sesshoumaru vai dar um bocado de trabalho pro Yusuke... - Mukuro comentou._

that I'm the one confused

que eu sou aquele confuso

_Sesshoumaru abriu a bocarra, largando Yusuke e se afastando duas passadas para trás. O rapaz colocou a mão direita sobre o ferimento, caindo de joelhos no chão. Uma espessa fumaça esverdeada escapava do corte, assim como da boca do youkai cachorro._

I don't know what's worth fighting for

eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar

_Sesshoumaru avançou contra Yusuke outra vez. No último instante o rapaz pulou para trás, escapando do ataque. Mas outra vez caiu de joelhos, ainda segurando o ombro._

_- Mas que droga...! - exclamou Yusuke, irritado - Esse veneno é forte pra caramba... Como dói!_

_Koto: - É, pessoal... Yusuke está com problemas agora que não consegue lutar direito... Acho que aquele veneno é muito poderoso..._

or why I have to scream

ou porque eu tenho que gritar

_Sesshoumaru atacou Yusuke de novo e de novo, sem sucesso. O youkai bramiu uma vez e pulou bem alto._

_Yusuke, assustado, pensou em sair de baixo, mas preferiu erguer o braço direito e disparar seu:_

_- _Rei Gan

I don't know why I instigate

eu não sei por que eu instigo

_O cão branco, ao ver o ataque aproximar-se, abriu a bocarra e revidou com grande quantidade de veneno e miasma. O Rei Gan acabou por se desintegrar no ar..._

and say what I don't mean

e falo o que eu não quero dizer

_Mas outro Rei Gan vinha atrás do primeiro, de modo que Sesshoumaru foi obrigado a jogar-se para o lado para desviar._

_A arena encheu-se com uma rala fumaça tóxica proveniente do ataque do grande youkai._

I don't know how I got this way

eu não sei como eu cheguei nesse estado

_Sesshoumaru caiu no solo com estrondo, abrindo uma pequena cratera. Ele então caminhou lentamente em direção de Yusuke e durante o trajeto seu corpo de mais ou menos 10 metros de altura começou a brilhar... e foi reduzindo de tamanho... até ter voltado à sua forma humana..._

I know it's not alright

eu sei que não está certo

_O youkai de cabelos prateados ergueu o olhar impassível na direção de Yusuke. O rapaz tossia vez por outra, tapando a boca com as mãos, de joelhos no chão._

_Koto:_

_- Sesshoumaru transformou-se outra vez... Mas parece que Yusuke Urameshi já está nas últimas..._

so I'm

então eu estou

_Sesshoumaru esperou que Yusuke parasse de tossir e se levantasse, para só então partir correndo em sua direção com as garras à mostra._

_Mas o youkai não dera sequer dez passos quando parou outra vez, observando Yusuke cambalear e cair de costas no chão._

_Koto:_

_- Acho que o veneno de Sesshoumaru está fazendo efeito, pessoal... Eu vou começar a contagem... Um... ... Dois..._

breaking the habit

quebrando o hábito

_O youkai de olhos âmbar caminhou lentamente até parar ao lado de Yusuke, observando-o arrogantemente._

_- Três... ... Quatro... ... Cinco... ... Seis..._

_O rapaz parecia bastante ferido, deitado sobre uma poça de sangue. A batalha não poderia prosseguir..._

I'm breaking the habit

Estou quebrando o hábito

_- É... - murmurou Yusuke, abrindo os olhos com certa dificuldade - Parece que eu perdi desta vez..._

_- Sete... ... Oito..._

tonight

nesta noite

_Sesshoumaru, para surpresa geral, sorriu tenuamente._

_- Nove...!_

_Yusuke fez o mesmo, satisfeito com a batalha._

_- Dez!_

I'll paint it on the walls

Eu vou pintar isso nas paredes

_A fumaça venenosa começou a se dissipar..._

_- _Raizen_ ficaria orgulhoso. - disse Sesshoumaru, dando-lhe as costas._

cause I'm the one at fault

pois eu sou o culpado

_- _Inu no Taisho_ também. - respondeu Yusuke, fechando os olhos._

_Koto:_

_- Como Yusuke Urameshi não se levantou durante a contagem... Sesshoumaru é o vencedor!_

_Sesshoumaru parou repentinamente, virando-se e analisando melhor seu adversário._

I'll never fight again

Eu nunca vou lutar novamente

_O youkai então retomou seu caminho. E antes que abandonasse a arena, o peitoral de sua armadura foi trincando até cair aos pedaços no chão._

and this is how it ends

e é assim que isso termina

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_No estádio principal, Koto esperava ansiosamente Sesshoumaru com um microfone em mãos._

_Um youkai mensageiro foi até ela correndo e sussurrou-lhe algo urgentemente._

I don't know what's worth fighting for

eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar

_- Ah, tá... - respondeu ela - Obrigada. - Koto falou ao público em seguida - Queiram desculpar a demora. É que o vencedor deste Torneio, Sesshoumaru, prefere não falar com o público agora. Então ele enviou alguém para substituí-lo. - ela virou-se para a lateral do palco, chamando - Sr. Jaken, por favor..._

or why I have to scream

ou porque eu tenho que gritar

_Jaken subiu na arena e foi apressado até o lugar onde Koto estava. Pegou o microfone e falou, meio sem jeito:_

_- O Ssenhor Ssesshoumaru me mandou até aqui para avisszar a todoss que, por trêss anoss, ass regrass para sseus novoss ssúditos sserão ass messmas que para oss habitantess dass Terrass do Oesste..._

but now I have some clarity

mas agora eu tenho uma clareza

_- - - - - - -_

_Lutadores e espectadores assistiam ao que Jaken dizia em nome de Sesshoumaru. Mas o próprio encaminhava-se para fora do estádio sem pressa..._

to show you what I mean

pra te mostrar o que eu quero dizer

_Até que Mukuro atravessou seu caminho._

_- Devo lhe dar os parabéns por ter vencido, Sesshoumaru. - disse ela com um pequeno sorriso._

_- Deveria ter participado. - Sesshoumaru passou ao lado de Mukuro._

I don't know I got this way

Eu não sei como eu cheguei a esse estado

_- Não... - respondeu ela - Não mais... - pausa - Escuta, Sesshoumaru..._

_O youkai cessou seus passos e voltou o olhar para trás._

_- Nos encontramos poucas vezes... - prosseguiu ela - E eu nunca lhe falei disso, mas... Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai._

_Sesshoumaru piscou, um pouco surpreso. Então afirmou com um pequeno gesto de face e continuou sua caminhada._

I'll never be alright

Eu nunca vou ficar bem

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Yusuke levantou-se da cama do hospital e ficou observando a paisagem. Ele retirou sua camisa, jogando-a na guarda da cama, e tocou devagar o ferimento em seu ombro._

So I'm

Então eu estou

_Fez uma careta de dor e soltou uma imprecação._

_A porta do quarto abriu-se e por ela passaram Kurama, Botan, Koenma, Hiei, Tihiú e os demais._

Breaking the habit

Quebrando o hábito

_Yusuke voltou-se na direção deles, esboçando um sorriso sem graça._

_- Foi mal aí, pessoal... Não foi dessa vez, né?..._

_- Ora, Yusuke, não se preocupe com isso... - respondeu Jin._

_- Sesshoumaru sempre foi um bom governante. - completou Koenma - Não tem com o que se preocupar._

_- Isso mesmo. - Touya confirmou._

I'm breaking the habit

Eu estou quebrando o hábito

_- É que eu percebi - prosseguiu Yusuke, voltando-se para a janela, preocupado - que o Sesshoumaru não gosta de humanos... Então ele pode deixar que youkais ataquem os humanos à vontade..._

_- Pois eu discordo. - retrucou Koenma - Sesshoumaru pode detestar humanos, mas o pai dele não. Mesmo que ambos tenham discutido a respeito da herança, Sesshoumaru jamais foi contra as ordens de seu pai._

_- Tá querendo dizer que ele não vai deixar os youkais atacarem o meu mundo? - Yusuke voltou-se para Koenma, esperançoso._

Tonight

Nesta noite

_- Sesshoumaru não ataca humanos se não for necessário. Mesmo em seu reino._

_- Ufa. - Yusuke suspirou aliviado - Então só tenho que me preocupar com o próximo Torneio._

_- Não esqueça da Keiko, Yusuke. - Botan lembrou-o._

_- Hihhh! - Yusuke arregalou os olhos - Agora que me lembrei que... eu combinei com a Keiko de ir ao cinema em uma semana... - ele bateu a mão na testa. Seus amigos riram._

_------- ------- -------_

E chegamos ao final de mais uma fic. Espero que tenham gostado!

Se quiserem, deixem reviews, que eu agradeceria.

Obrigada àqueles que leram esta fic, e àqueles que deixaram reviews.

Bjs e até a próxima.


End file.
